ロマンチックな夏！ (Romanchikkuna natsu!)
by wangtta
Summary: summer time. Ketika Hinata menjadi prisai Sasuke. Karena musim panas, panas. Bukan hanya musim semi saja cinta bemekaran. /T/AU/Gakuen/(c) M.K
1. Chapter 1

Chara (c) M.K / Story (c) Wangtta / typo(s) maybe

* * *

"Apa yang _Sasuke-kun_ pikirkan kkkk,"

"Aku tak menyangka retakan jalan sekecil itu bisa membahayakan orang,"

"Nah, sudah selesai,"

Sasuke merenggangkan jemarinya yang terbalut perban putih. Lumayan nyeri daripada sebelumnya. Sebelumnya ia menderita mendapati tangannya tertusuk duri-duri katus. Itu semua akibat Sasuke tersandung retakan jalan pada taman sekolah.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang teliti, berhati-hati pada apapun tapi mengapa hanya karena lalai pada jalanan, tangannya berakhir meremas sebuah katus. Dan kenapa harus katus yang ditanam oleh pihak tukang kebun sekolah. Seharusnya sebuah taman ditanamani bunga-bunga yang cantik.

 _"Sasuke-kun,_ mau permen?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya, "Hinata,"

Hinata terkekeh memotong kalimat Sasuke karena dia tau apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, dari tatapan Sasuke, "Aku membelinya, tadi," Hinata mengeluarkan _lollipop_ dari sakunya.

Sepasang mata Hinata menatap Sasuke. Sepasang mata yang menatap lembut tersebut terasa mengintimidasi Sasuke agar menerima permen tersebut. _Sweatdrop,_ perlahan Sasuke mengambil _lollipop_ dari tangan Hinata.

"A-a, makasih,"

Sasuke berusaha membuka bungkus _lollipop_ rasa _blueberry._ Menderita setengah hidup, bungkus _lollipop_ menguji ketangguhan telapak tangan Sasuke yang terkena katus. Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa pembungkus pada setiap permen _lollipop_ terbilang rapat dan ketat.

Hinata yang menyaksikan penderitaan Sasuke pun simpati, "Biarkan aku membantumu," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke pun merasa malu tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memberikan permen itu pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya lalu langsung ia buka pembungkus tersebut. Hinata mengembalikan permen itu pada Sasuke.

"Makasih." Sasuke memasukan permen ke dalam mulutnya.

Disisi lain, Hinata merapikan peralatan P3K milik Sakura—yang tadi sempat Hinata pinjam untuk kelengkapan esktrakurikuler basket, Hinata berperan sebagai assistant manager dan hal kecil seperti kecelakaan pasti terjadi kapan saja maka dari itu Hinata selalu setia meminjam peralatan P3K.

Hinata mengira bahwa P3K yang ia bawa pasti ada gunanya, tentu saja pelanggan setia P3K adalah Naruto tetapi kali ini ia tidak menyangka Sasuke menadapati kesialan—meremas katus. Sesuatu kebetulan terjadi sebab Hinata berada di tempat kejadian. Maka dari itu Hinata tak mampu menahan kekehannya. Berandai-andai jika hal ini terjadi pada Naruto, sudah pasti mulut Naruto bagaikan disel yang terus berkerja mengeluarkan suara yang sangat bising.

Dan sekarang Hinata harus kembali secepat mungkin ke gedung olahraga. Hampir saja Hinata lupa tujuannya karena bangku yang ia duduki bersama Sasuke menyuguhkan pemandangan taman sekolah, yang menurut Hinata menghanyutkan.

Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya, kedua tangannya menggenggam gagang kotak P3K seraya menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, aku duluan, eumm," Hinata tersenyum seraya menunduk pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hinata melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun sudah tak punya urusan lagi dengan bangku taman, ia beranjak dari bangku, menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya di dalam saku celana. Kini mereka saling berjalan berlawanan arah.

Shwss~ terdengar embusan angin, angin tersebut cukup kencang hingga menerpa dedaunan. Entah kenapa Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti secara bersamaan. Mendongakkan kepala mereka ke langit, tiba-tiba sinar matahari merepa wajah mereka. Hinata tersenyum melihat langit yang cerah serta menikmati rasanya angin bermain-main pada rambutnya yang tergerai, bergoyang-goyang seirama.

Sasuke menghancurkan permen dalam sekali gertakan. Sasuke menatap datar langit. Lalu ia tersadarkan bahwa ujian sebentar lagi begitu juga liburan musim panas. Ia berpikir waktunya untuk belajar bertambah kemudian beristirahat sepuasnya untuk menghemat energinya. Hal yang melelahkan baginya sebagai pelajar, tapi cukup adil dengan adanya liburan.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak tidak tidak tidaaakkk~" dumel Ino yang duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Sudah lama Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam tangan yang ia dekapkan. Itu karena Ino frustrasi dengan ujian yang akan diadakan minggu depan, dan catatan milik Ino kurang lengkap. Ia bisa saja merangkum catatan bersama Hinata, saat ini juga namun adanya tekanan kata 'ujian' Ino menyerah karena ia sadar bahwa mencatat pun tetap saja nilainya jelek.

Harusnya liburan panjang semacam ini tidak perlu dibarengi dengan ujian. Hanya membuang-buang waktu bagi ino.

Hinata yang terlihat rajin merangkum catatan kini mulai lelah. Ia mengusap kedua matanya, berhenti menulis, beristirahat sejenak memandangi hasil catatannya. Hinata menghela napas-dan itu terdengar berat, yang ia duga berjam-jam mencatat akan segera berakhir, ternyata setelah membalik lembar berikutnya masih banyak materi menunggunya.

Huruf-huruf pada kalimat di buku itu seperti bangkit, mereka, para huruf yang tidak beraturan kini melompat-lompat kegirangan. bersuara 'nyi-nyi-nyi'. Seolah-olah huruf-huruf itu meneror Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat ilusi otaknya mulai ketakutan. Ia menyatukan jemari-jemarinya, ia amankan pada sandaran dadanya. Menatap ngeri melihat ilusinya.

Kedua kakinya berusaha mendorong kursi mundur, menjaga jarak pada huruf-huruf itu. Tiba-tiba terlihat huruf 'O' yang kian lama bertambah besar dan terlihat mempunyai gigi-gigi tajam yang siap melahap Hinata.

 _"Yamateeee!"_ teriak Hinata histeris seraya melindungi kepalanya.

Ino pun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tau apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Itu wajar terjadi pada Hinata, orang yang tadinya setia bergelut pada materi. Teriakan Hinata menjadi tanda bahwa Hinata mencapai batas kejenuhannya. Bisa ditebak dengan mudah bagi Ino, apalagi bayang-bayang biru gelap disertai garis-garis di kening Hinata, dan jangan lupa dengan mata Hinata yang sekarang berkantung.

Ino beranjak dari bangku, kedua pahanya mendorong bangkunya menjauh. Kemudian merampas buku catatan terkutuk milik Hinata.

 _"Shine!(neraka/matilah)"_ suara Ino meraung kasar-berat, terdengar seperti suara setan yang sedang murka ditambah lagi api-api yang mebara disekitar tubuh Ino serta tatapan mata setajam pedang.

Ino menyobek buku catatan Hinata menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Secara ajaib kepingan kertas tersebut terbakar tersumut oleh api amarah Ino. Jatuh di atas meja seperti hujan api. Sekarang terlihat menjadi lautan api.

Srttt! Naruto-orang yang datang begitu saja bersama tabung merah- penyemprot pemadan kebakaran. Naruto memadamkan api pada meja lalu api pada kepala Ino. Sekarang rambut Ino terlihat tertimbun busa yang berbentuk sebuah gunung rata dengan salju-putih.

"Oi, Ino, kau mau membakar kelas kita?"

Naruto kini duduk pada bangku, tanpa membalik arah bangku agar ia bisa menumpangkan kedua tangannya pada sandaran bangku.

 _"Naruto-kun,_ Ino sedang frustrasi dengan ujian," Hinata berusaha memperingati Naruto agar Naruto berhati-hati mengucapkan sesuatu pada Ino.

"Ah, benar juga," Naruto terlihat sedikit terkejut, "aku baru saja lupa ujian tapi sekarang ingat lagi, argh~" dengus Naruto kasar.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, "Lihat jam ujian kita makin lama makin menipis, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi," protes Ino.

"Lulusan tahun ini banyak yang masuk di universitas unggulan, jadi para guru beramsumsi murid-murid sekarang cerdas," ceritanya Hinata.

"Tambah, bagian paling buruk jadwal remidi bertepatan festival kembang api, erghh~!" dengus Ino.

"Lihat, belajar keras percuma, ujung-ujungnya tetap saja remidi. Payah sekali, kenapa harus jatuh ditanggal penting, padahal aku sudah membeli yukata baru untuk pergi melihat kembang api. Sia-sia aku menghabiskan uang yang ternyata barang yang aku beli tidak dipakai." Ino mengacak-ngacak poni miring kebanggaannya, "Arghhh, arghh!"

Hinata teringat sesuatu, _"Naruto-kun,"_ panggil Hinata. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata.

 _"Naruto-kun_ bisa mengajari kita?" pinta Hinata yang tersisip pada pertanyaannya.

Hinata memberi isyarat pada Naruto melalui sepasang matanya. Memohon sangat agar mendapat pelajaran dari Naruto.

"Akh? Aku?!" ulang Naruto sambil menuding dirinya sendiri. Ia mana mungkin percaya pada pendengarnya.

 _"A-ano,_ ujian _Naruto-kun_ kemarin aku lihat bagus, jadi aku meminta ban-bantuan," jelas Hinata ragu.

"Maaf, Hinata, aku hanya beruntung dan aku tidak tau hasil ulangan nanti akan bagus atau jelek," tolak Naruto. Wajahnya memperlihatkan seberapa ia menyesal tidak dapat andalkan.

"Kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa lihat kembang apa apalagi ikut liburan ekstrakurikuler," cetus Hinata panik.

"Akh, iya, aku lupa soal piknik," ekspresi Naruto berubah gepeng-mata tertutup datar begitu juga mulut, tambah bayang-bayang gelap di keningnya.

 _"Baka,"_ caci Ino, "selama ini yang diotakmu hanya uap dan darah,"

"Ck, aku tidak tau denganmu tapi aku mau mencari bantuan," Ino beranjak dari bangkunya sesudah berkata pada Naruto.

"Ayo Hinata, kita pergi," ajak Ino. Ino kini berjalan pelan sembari menunggu Hinata menyusul.

Hinata berdiri, "Tunggu, Ino, sebentar lagi masuk," cegah Hinata dari tempatnya.

Ino berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Tidak akan lama," bujuk Ino.

Keberuntungan menghampiri mereka, mendapati Sasori bersama Deidara, kakak kelas mereka yang terkenal keterampilannya. Mereka kebetulan lewat di korido kelas tingkat satu, daerah kelas Hinata. Langsung saja Ino berlari keluar kelas memanggil mereka.

 _"Senpai!"_ seru Ino yang tengah berlari pelan.

 _Mereka_ berdua berhenti ditempat menunggu Ino. Hinata kini ikut menyusul. Baik Sasori maupun Deidara penasaran sebab apa Ino menghentikan mereka.

 _"Senpai,"_ ulang Ino yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka bersama Hinata.

Sasori sesikit menaikkan alis, "Hm, ada apa?"

Ino dengan tegas menyatukan telapak tangannya seiring menundukan kepala, sebagai tanda Ino sungguh-sungguh meminta sesuatu.

 _"Senpai,_ bantu kami belajar untuk ujian," mohonnya, lalu Ino mendongakkan kepalanya.

Deidara tersenyum simpul, "Aku bisa bantu, tapi pelajaran seni,"

"Aku juga," tambah Sasori.

Dilemma melanda dua gadis, "Kita perlu bantuan pelajaran matematika, senpai bisa menolong kami?" mohon Hinata memelas yang disisipkan pada pertanyaannya.

Sasori yang merasa sedikit kasihan, memberikan solusi, "Dengar, aku tau seberapa hebat aku dipelajaran matematika, serius, kehebatan ku dimatematika adalah beruntung. Matematika, itu, diluar kepala jadi bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada kalian sedangkan aku saja sebenarnya tidak paham."

"Apalagi aku, jika kalian tanya," sanggah Deidara.

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda pernyataan bahwa yang diucapkan Deidara adalah benar, "Aku sarankan kalian minta bantuan Pein atau Itachi. Karena mereka kamusnya matematika."

"Makasih sarannya, _senpai,"_ sahut lemah Ino. Iya tentu saja, kelas tingkat 3 ada di lantai atas, itu berarti mereka harus menaiki 4 tangga, entah mereka mau menerima permintaan Ino serta Hinata, atau tidak. Seandainya mendapat penolakan lagi, sama dengan membuang tenaga.

"Maaf ya," ujar Deidara disertai.

"Maaf mengganggu senpai," ujar Ino.

Deidara menjawabnya lewat senyum. Sasori bersama Deidara kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, melirik Hinata, Hinata menanggapi Ino, mengeluarkan dengusan kemudian menundukkan kepala. Mereka benar-benar lelah.

.

.

.

.

Seusai pelajaran sekolah mereka, Ino dan Hinata mengunjungi ruangan sastra yang terletak di lantai 4. Lantai khusus untuk organisasi sekolahan. Lantai tersebut cukup ramai dihari jumat tapi hari senin hanya beberapa bahkan terlihat sepi.

Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, penasaran dengan sosok Itachi berada di ruangan sastra, tanpa teman-orang di sekitarnya. Terutama ia seorang kakak tingkat yang terlihat mencolok, dalam artian sering dikelilingi temann-temannya begitu juga penggemarnya. Bagaimana bisa Itachi mendapatkan waktunya menyendiri.

"Ini ruangannya?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, ini," sahut Hinata kurang yakin.

Dari luar ruangan terdengar suara gaduh. Muncul kecurigaan. Bukannya Itachi sendirian, tanya Hinata pada dirinya.

Ino memberikan diri membuka pintu. Dan mereka berdua tercengang melihat siapa yang di dalam, begitu juga yang di dalam ruangan. Sepasang mata mereka tertuju pada Ino dan Hinata. Mental Ino turun drastis, tak terkecuali Hinata, Ino yang biasanya dikenal mempunyai keberanian tinggi sekarang berusaha keluar dari atmosfer itu. Hinata hendak bersembunyi di belakang punggung Ino, akan tetapi tangan Ino lebih cepat menarik lengan Hinata.

Menarik paksa tubuh Hinata, maju ke depan. Hinata kian panik, ia berusaha kembali ke belakang namun sayang Ino menutup pintu serta menahan pintu tersebut agar Hinata tidak bisa keluar. Hinata panik, "Ino!" panggil Hinata ketakutan.

"Maaf Hinata! Maaf! Tapi kamu harus membujuk _Itachi-senpai!"_ sahut Ino bersalah seraya menahan pintu.

"Ino~" duk! Duk! Duk! Panggil Hinata memelas sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Hyuuga?" seseorang dari belakang menyebut nama Hinata.

Suara itu semakin memperburuk suasana pikiran Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata gugup, banyaknya orang di dalam ruangan ditambah semuanya laki-laki yang rata-rata Hinata belum mengenal namanya. Hinata hanya mampu berbalik, menundukkan kepala menghindari kontak mata antara orang-orang, yang saat ini kedua mata mereka tertuju pada sosok Hinata.

Ruangan sunyi seketika. Seolah-olah mencengangkan napas Hinata. Hinata kesusahan menelan saliva, seakan kerongkongannya bedah tersiksa akibat kering. Manakala tubuhnya melemas, merusak kondisi mentalnya.

"Hyuuga," panggil orang yang sama.

Hinata tersentak, ia mundur pelan-pelan, menyeret kasar sepatunya. Wajah Hinata memerah, "Sumimasen," Hinata menunduk 90' serta meremas lututnya, _"Uchia-san,_ bisakah membantukamipelajaranmatematika, kalautidakbisatidakapaapa," cerocos Hinata secepat mungkin tanpa memberi jarak pada ucapannya.

"Baiklah."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya membealak. "Ha!?"

Itachi tersenyum simpul, sedangkan anggota lain, Hidan, Konan, Toneri dan Gaara terkekeh melihat tingkah spontan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa bersemu merah menghadapinya.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2,

.

.

.

"Naruto, jangan lupa bawa catatanku besok!" bentak Sakura.

"Iya, aku tau Sakura," jawabnya, berusaha meredakan amarah Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka bertiga berlajar bersama ke rumah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau diterpotkan tetapi Naruto terlalu merepotkan. Meminta—memohon membabi buta Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyerah sebelum Naruto membuatnya kepayahan.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah. Sasuke disambut sepasang sepatu yang memenuhi raknya. Seingatnya penghuni kediaman Uchiha hanya ada dua orang.

Tak hanya Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto terkejut rumah Sasuke menjadi ramai. Kediaman Uchiha terbiasa dengan keadaan tenang. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah ada acara yang dirayakan. Setahu mereka hari ini bukan hari libur atau hari nasional Jepang.

"Woo, banyak sepatu. Kau merayakan acara apa?" tanya Naruto disela melepas sepatu.

"Aku Pulang," serunya seraya melepas sepatu.

"Selamat datang," sahut Itachi dari persimpangan ruangan.

Itachi datang membawa makanan ringan, "Oh, kalian," tegurnya pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Maaf mengganggu, Itachi-san," ujar Sakura.

"Apa kalian juga bergabung dengan kami?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis matanya saat kata 'kami. Jarang sekali Itachi membawa temannya ke rumah. Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk, Sakura dan Naruto mengekor.

"Itachi-san sedang ada acara dengan teman-teman," cetus Naruto.

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan TV. Sasuke terkejut mendapati Ino, Toneri dan Hinata, berjajar di tepi meja. Memenuhi meja dengan buku-segala perangkat belajar. Tentu saja Sasuke heran dengan kakaknya yang mau meladeni orang lain—orang yang dekat saja jarang diajak ke rumah.

Hinata tersenyum kepada mereka. Menundukan kepalanya. "Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura."

"Oh! Kalian kenapa di sini?" tanya Naruto tanpa sengaja mewakili pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya Naruto," jawab Ino malas.

"Jadi Itachi-san membantu kalian belajar,"

Usai meletakkan makanan ringan di meja. Itachi duduk di hadapan mereka—muridnya. "Bergabunglah bersama kami,"

Sakura dan Naruto sangat antusias. "Benarkah!?" seru Naruto.

"Aku tidak keberatan,"

"Yosh!" Naruto duduk di sebelah kiri, sedangkan Sakura duduk di sebalah kanan Itachi.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, "Sasuke, kau tidak ikut bergabung?"

"Tidak," jawabnya lalu pergi bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Jam delapan malam kegiatan belajar bersama selesai. Mereka berpamitan dengan Itachi. Itachi menggantar mereka hingga di depan pintu.

Naruto, Sakura dan Ino berjalan ke arah yang sama. Sedangkan Hinata bersama Toneri. Sasuke yang berada di atas—kamar tidurnya, menyaksikan kepergian teman-temannya sambil mendengarkan music melalui earphone.

Tiba-tiba Toneri mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping, di mana Sasuke berada. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Lalu Toneri menghadap ke depan.

"Bagaimana kabar adikmu?" tanya Toneri.

Hinata menoehkan kepalanya. Sadar diamati oleh Hinata, Toneri pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Senpai kenal dengan Hanabi?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuatnya terkejut. Setiap orang tentu saja akan mudah mengingat apalagi mengenal Toneri walaupun ujung rambutnya. Toneri heran dengan Hinata yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Melupakan kenangan masa sekolah menengah pertama. Bahwa Toneri adalah kakak kelasnya waktu itu, Hanabi yang waktu itu tingkat 7 dan Hinata tingkat 8.

Toneri tentu saja ingat sepasang saudari Hyuuga yang terkenal. Apalagi Neji teman kelasnya, merupakan kakak sepupu mereka yang telah meninggal. Waktu itu Toneri berkunjung di kediaman Hyuuga.

Toneri sempat membantu Hinata mencari Hanabi. Hanabi kabur karena enggan berangkat ke tempat pembakaran jasad. Hanabi kabur di sungai saat itu. Toneri menemukannya dalam keadaan menangis menjera-jera.

Butuh waktu agar bisa menenangkan Hanabi. Setelah Toneri berhasil menenangkan Hanabi ia mengantar ke tempat pembakaran jasad.

Lalu kenapa Hinata bisa lupa Toneri. Orang yang berjasa waktu itu. Kenapa?

"Sebaiknya kau tanya pada Hanabi," Toneri tersenyum simpul pada Hinata.

Toneri menatap lusur kedepan. "Kau unik sekali, Hinata,"

"Eh. . ?"

.

.

.

Ino berdiri seraya memegangi pegangan di atas. Ino memang terbiasa berangkat ke sekolah dengan kereta, hanya saja musim panas tidak biasa baginya. Udara AC terasa dingin di musim semi, kecuali musim panas. Ditambah keadaan di dalam kerata, orang-orang berdesakan, sungguh menyiksa.

Ketakutan Ino meningkat ketika tangan usil pria hidung belang membelai paha Ino. Ino bergidik ngeri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya memerah malu. Tak dapat melakukan banyak hal. Hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menahan hingga sampai di stasiun. Ino takut jika ia memberontak, pria hidung belang itu makin brutal. Berbuat yang lebih menakutkan daripada usapan tangan.

Ino rasanya ingin menangis ketika tangan hidung belang itu makin berani merambat naik.

Grab! Tangannya tidak meremas paha Ino. Ino dapat merasakan tekanan kencang. Tapi hanya sesaat dan tangan hidung belang itu menghilang dari pahanya.

"Kisama(bedebah/persetan)!" umpat seseorang laki-laki di belakang Ino.

"Kusso," geram pria lain.

"Pergilah atau kuremukkan tanganmu," ancam laki-laki itu dengan mata menyala-nyala.

Ino terlalu takut untuk mendengar. Setelah pria hidung belang itu berhenti mengusap pahanya, Ino pindah dari tempatnya secepat mungkin. Berdoa terbebas dari jerat mesum lagi.

Belum sempat menjauh. Sebuah tangan kekar seorang laki-laki melingkar di perut Ino. Menarik kuat, satu kali gerakan, Ino berada di pelukan laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Tangannya menekan perut Ino, agar punggung Ino menempel di badannya.

'Tidak!' seru Ino dalam batinnya.

Jantung Ino tak karuan berdetak. Apalagi saat kening laki-laki itu menompang pada kepala Ino. Nafasnya memburu, desahan terdengar jelas di telinga Ino. Ino ketakutan hingga badannya terasa lemas. Sudah pasti ia habis ditangan laki-laki itu.

"I-Inoo, hhahh," desah si laki-laki itu.

Ino bergitik. Bulu romanya naik.

"Yokatta . . ." hela laki-laki itu.

Ino mendengar suara laki-laki itu. Suara yang ia kenal selama ini. Ino yakin sekali suara itu milik temannya.

"Naruto?" sebutnya pelan.

Dan laki-laki itu dapat mendengarnya meskipun pelan, "Ino, daijobu?"

"Naruto?" Ino masih tidak percaya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Naruto serak.

Ino merasa lega orang yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah Naruto. Tetapi jantung Ino kian memburu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh antara dia dengan Naruto. Wajah Ino memerah lagi. Canggung meraja lela.

Apalagi saat Ino dapat merasakan datak jantung Naruto. Panasnya napas Naruto yang merpa tengkuknya. Tangan kokoh masih setia merengkuh perutnya dengan kuat.

Ino pun menyikut Naruto. Naruto pun tersedak. "Aak!"

"Badanmu berat tau!" protes Ino gugup.

Satu gerakan lagi Naruto memeluk perut Ino. Naruto berbisik di telinga Ino, "Diamlah, rok pendekmu itu bisa menggoda orang yang ada di sini. Kau harusnya berterimakasih karena aku melindungi belakangmu," Naruto menekan kata belakang, lebih tepatnya pantat Ino.

Ino kembali jantungan. Kali ini Naruto memperkuat dekapannya. Ino dapat jelas merasakan tubuh Naruto yang keras. Begitu juga otot perut yang tersembunyi di balik seragam Naruto. Seluruh tubuh Naruto membuat tubuh Ino merinding.

Mau bagaimana lagi Ino memang mengenakan rok—dipendekkan karena musim panas. Dan Ino terbiasa mengenakan pakaian sexy. Hanya saja Ino belum pernah mendapati musibah perbuatan orang mesum. Mengingat semua itu, Ino berhutang budi pada Naruto.

"A-aku tau! Tapi kau terlalu kencang memelukku, baka!" omel Ino gugup.

Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya. Malahan Naruto melepas pelukannya, "Maaf, hhhahh hha, aku hanya sedikit capek tadi. Aku kira aku ketinggalan kerata. Untung saja tidak, hhah,"

"Berhentilah mendesah di belakangku, itu sangat menjijikan,"

"Akanku coba, hmnn,"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Naruto menyadari rok yang dikenakan Ino lebih pendek dari biasanya. Maka Naruto tak heran Ino menjadi korban pelecehan seksual. Lantas Naruto melepaskan jas seragamnya. Ino terkejut melihat kedua tangan Naruto meingkar di pinggangnya.

"Naruto!" pekik Ino yang memerah.

"Aku berusaha menuntupimu," lalu Naruto menali lengan jasnya di depan perut Ino.

Ino merasa aneh atas sikap gentle milik Naruto. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat sikap pria sejati Naruto. Biasanya sikap konyol yang ia temui. Hari ini membuat Ino memandang Naruto berbeda.

"Makasih, Naruto," ujarnya.

Entah darimana, Ino tau Naruto menyahutnya dengan senyuman.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto melindungi Ino dari belakang.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaca buku puisi di dekat jendela. Pemandangan seperti lukisan. Setiap perempuan yang melihat Sasuke membaca serta menompang dagu, langsung jatuh cinta.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lagi karena ruangan organisasi sastra terpenuhi buku puisi, pribahasa dan karya sastra lainya. Berharap membaca membuatnya tidak merasa menunggu lama Hinata.

Beberapa menit lalu Itachi memberinya tugas baru. Yaitu mengajari Hinata matematika. Sasuke memang bisa saja menolak perintah kakaknya, namun setelah mengetahui kakaknya memanggilnya untuk ke ruangannya tanpa memberitahu kenapa. Jarak kelasnya dengan jarak ruangan oraganisasi jauh.

Mulai dari gedung satu, lantai satu, ke gedung dua lantai tiga. Maka dari itu Sasuke tidak menolak karena ia terlanjur datang dan malas kembali begitu saja.

Dapat Sasuke akui kakaknya memang cerdas memanipulasi dirinya.

'Sehelai benang merah mempertemukan kita' bacanya dalam hati.

Tok! Tok! Baris puisi yang baru saja Sasuke baca bertepat dengan kehadiran Hinata. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. Deidara membuka pintu. Tubuhnya menutupi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tau bahwa yang datang adalah Hinata hingga Deidara menyingir dari ambang pintu.

Hinata pun masuk setelah Deidara mempersilahkan. Hinata sibuk menyapa anggota sastra. Seusai menyapa mereka, kini Hinata berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Hinata membungkuk pada Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-kun," saya Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Hn, siang,"

Sepasang mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke melihat jelas wajah Hinata. Kulit pipi Hinata seputih susu, sudah pasti kulit wajah Hinata lembut. Dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya kenapa ia memikirkan kulit Hinata.

Hal lain datang diingatan Sasuke. Sebelum Itachi pergi bersama Hidan.

Flashback . .

"Sasuke, kau bantu Hinata belajar matematika," perintah Itachi saat Sasuke yang baru saja datang.

Dan menyadari ke datangannya sisa-sia. Semakin sia-sia, menguras tenaga jika Sasuke menolaknya. Menolak berarti Sasuke harus menuruni enam tangga lalu menyebrang ke gedunga A. Perjalanan panjang terutama koridor sekolah.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke menerima jebakan kakaknya tanpa bertanya kenapa harus dia. Hingga Hidan bersuara.

"Bantulah aniki-mu, bagaimanapun juga Hinata bisa jadi kakak iparmu," cetus Hidan.

Sasuke menampakkan raut wajah, kakak ipar bagaimana, Itachi tidak pernah berpacaran.

"Senpai, aniki jarang terlihat bersama perempuan,"

"Memang aniki-mu jarang berdekatan dengan perempuan, kecuali Konan, kekasih Pein. Hanya Hinata perempuan yang dekat, sebenarnya tidak dekat, keluarga kalian berhubungan sejak lama. Apa tidak pernah terbayangkan olehmu, putra sulung uchiha dengan putri sulung Hyuuga? Bagaimana mereka tidak bersama, keduanya sama-sama sedang tidak ada hubungan dengan siapa-siapa. Sudah pasti kakakmu berakhir dengan Hinata. Perempuan pertama yang Itachi kenal, ya, Hinata. Terimakasih, berkat hubungan clan kalian." simpul Hidan berbangga diri.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya. Raut wajah Itachi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kesimpulan temannya. Benar, perempuan yang Itachi kenal adalah Hinata. Sebab dihari sebelum masuk taman kanak-kanak, Itachi bersama keluarga besar uchiha mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga. Hari itu perayaan kelahiran Hinata.

Siapa lagi yang perempuan yang akan menikah dengan Itachi jika bukan Hinata. Tetangga clan-nya.

Itachi terkenal tampan namun sejak ia lahir tak pernah menampakkan rasa ketertarikan untuk berhubungan dengan perempuan. Hinata? Mungkinkah?

"Ayo kita pergi, Hidan," ajak Itachi. Ia sudah membaca bahwa Sasuke bersedia.

Flash-end

Baru saja terulang kenangan beberapa menit lalu. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke mencari letak dimana Itachi tertarik dengan Hinata. Sedikit meragukan kesimpulan Hidan. Akan tetapi Itachi tidak protes tentang anggapan temannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata berusaha memecah lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedip, "Ah," Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan.

"Aku membuat _sandwich_ untuk Sasuke-kun," uajrnya lembut.

Suara Hinata terlalu lembut. Suara yang bisa membuat seseorang tertidur pulas.

Hinata menangkap tangan Sasuke tak berbalut perba, "Tanganmu sudah sembuh?"

Hinata tak memberi kesempatan untuk menjawab. Tangan Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke. Hinata memeriksa tangan Sasuke layaknya pembeli barang antic mengamati goresan sejarah benda antic yang ia akan beli. Dari situ Sasuke dapat merasakan tekstur tangan Hinata. Halus dan kecil tangannya.

Hinata mengeluarkan botol semprot. Botol yang sering digunakan atlet untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat cidera. Hinata menyemprotkannya ke tangan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke sekarang lebih baik. "Makasih,"

Hinata tersenyum sumringah, "Sama-sama,"

Sunyi, di ruangan yang lumayan banyak orang menjadi sunyi. "O . . ." ujarnya kikuk.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke berkedip, "Ya, Hinata,"

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang belajarnya atau makan terlebih dulu?"

Sasuke terheran-heran dengan sikap polite milik Hinata. Senyuman Hinata tak kalah mengherankan. Senyuman yang selalu ada enggan sirna dari wajah Hinata. Atau Hinata memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Kita pindah ke ruangan lain, di sini terlalu ramai." Sasuke beranjak lalu memimpin jalan.

Hinata mengekor Sasuke. Mereka hanya berpindah ke ruangan sebelah. Ruangan journalistic, kebetulan ruangan Konan sedang sepi karena Konan sendiri sedang berkunjung di ruangan sastra.

Sasuke membuka pintu. Masuk ke dalam di susul Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Kertas-kertas berserakan di bawah lantai. Dinding, jendela pun korban tempelan catatan kecil—memo berita yang akan mereka rangkup menjadi berita pada majalah dinding sekolah.

Kini Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di kursi. Sasuke berada di kepala meja sedangkan Hinata duduk di samping.

Tangan mereka mulai berkerja. Sasuke mengajari Hinata. Semua hal yang tidak diketahui Hinata, ia curahkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke memberi Hinata soal percobaan. Dua kali mencoba, Hinata masih gagal. Kali ketiga rumus sudah dimasukan dengan benar hanya saja jawabanya luput.

Sasuke mencatat tanda khusus di buku Hinata. Sebagai tanda pengarahan dengan rumus apa digunakan. Hinata bertepuk tangan girang. Ia senang sekali Sasuke berbaik hati memberi tanda setiap di setiap halaman buku Hinata.

Sasuke ditanya pun tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba saja ia menandai setiap lembaran. Setelah Sasuke pikir seraya menandai, menandai bagian penting bisa membebaskan dirinya mengajari Hinata untuk hari selanjutnya. Berharap Hinata paham dan tak akan datang meminta bantuan.

Sasuke berniat hingga akhirnya selesai menandai buku Hinata. Kini ia menjelaskan tanda-tandanya. Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk lucu layaknya kucing jinak.

"Lihat Sasuke-kun," Hinata memperlihatkan hasil perhitungannya.

Sasuke mulai meneliti, "Benar jawabanmu,"

"Benarkah!" Hinata memeluk jawabannya.

'Segitu senangnya . . ' komentar Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba terkejut dengan suara hatinya. Sasuke menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Ehmn . . " dengungnya canggung.

Hinata melirik Sasuke lalu teringat makanannya, "Matta!" Hinata menarik bekalnya.

Hinata membuka bekalnya. Lalu menawarkan sandwich pada Sasuke.

"Cobalah Sasuke-kun, aku membuatnya sendiri hihihi,"

Tanpa ragu Sasuke mengambil makanannya. Ia melahap bekal buatan Hinata, tak diragukan lagi rasanya enak. Lebih enah daripada buatan kakaknya.

"Enak," komentar Sasuke.

"Yokatta, aku sempat cemas membuat masakan apa karena aku tidak tau kesukaan Sasuke-kun, untung Sasuke-kun menyukainya."

Sasuke terbiasa dengan perempuan memberinya barang jadi Sasuke tak terkejut. Tapi semua orang terutama perempuan tau kesukaan Sasuke tanpa Sasuke beritahu. Hinata terlalu mengherankan bagi Sasuke.

"Sudah sore hari ini, kita sudahi belajarnya," ujar Sasuke diselanya makan.

Hinata menundukan kepala pada Sasuke. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

Hinata mengemas bekalnya.

"Kau tidak memakan bekalmu?"

"Aku sudah makan, yang ini untuk orang lain,"

Sasuke merasa aneh karena hari ini, menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata tak berarti apapun. Hinata hanya fokus belajar. Niatnya tulus, sedangkan perempuan lainnya mencari kesempatan menyentuh Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh orang lain. Toneri pelaku utama. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu. Menggunakan kacamata, tangan bersembunyi di saku celana. Menyapa Hinata dengan senyuman.

Hinata langsung beranjak dari kursinya. "Toneri-senpai!" seru Hinata.

Hinata membawa bekalnya. Ketika Hinata berdiri di depan Toneri, ia mengajukan bekalnya.

"Toneri-senpai, aku membuat bekal untuk senpai."

Dan makanan yang Sasuke makan tadi tidak terasa istimewa lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sekarang aku sudah ingat. Selama ini aku mencari orang yang menolong Hanabi. Dan aku baru tau kalau orang itu adalah senpai. Maafkan aku karena telat menyahur utang budi pada senpai."

"Padahal aku berharap lebih dari bekal. Tapi makasih, Hinata," Toneri mengambil bekal itu. Tersenyum penuh makna.

"Katakan saja senpai. Aku pasti akan melakukannya!" seru Hinata.

Toneri menatap lembut Hinata, "Bagaimana dengan menemaniku kencan besok?"

"Kencan?" ralatnya.

Toneri mengangguk, "Akan kuhitung lunas,"

"Besok aku masih sibuk belajar, dan hari senin sudah mulai ulangan."

Toneri menarik alis mata mengetahui Hinata menolak ajakannya, "Setelah selesai?"

"Ada acara pinik bersama club basket," sahutnya menyesal.

Sudah dua kali Hinata menolaknya. Toneri tidak terima seseorang bahkan perempuan, menolaknya begitu saja.

"Tidak punya pilihan lain, aku akan menunggumu," Toneri benar-benar mengorbankan harga dirinya.

"Apa baik-baik saja, karena mungkin 3 minggu lagi aku bisa, senpai,"

"Berikan email-mu," perintahnya. Karena itu satu-satunya yang melindungi harga dirinya dengan memerintah.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel, senpai," kini Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah, seolah-olah Hinata menghindari Toneri.

Toneri mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Hinata. Menaruhkan ponselnya ke telapak tangan Hinata. Hinata tak percaya Toneri memberikannya sebuah ponsel begitu saja.

"Kau bisa mengembalikan ponselku setelah berkencan," Toneri tersenyum lembut. Tanganya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Tapi. . . tapi . . tapi .. " gagapnya. Hinata merasa malu, juga tersentuh.

"Kau menolakku lagi?"

Hinata memandang Toneri sejenak, "Terimakasih, senpai," ujarnya tersenyum.

Dan Sasuke pertama kali dihidupnya dilupakan keberadaanya. Selama ini mereka mengabaikan Sasuke. Seolah-olah dunia mereka yang punya.

Sasuke mengamati Hinata. Hingga Sasuke tak menyadari semenja ia mengamati Hinata, telinganya tak dapat mendengarkan suara. Aneh.

Entah Sasuke mengira Hinata menggunakan sebuah trik untuk menarik seorang laki-laki. Atau sebenarnya memang seorang Hinata seperti itu. Sasuke tentu saja sulit mempercayai Hinata. Sebab Sasuke belum mengenal Hinata.

Membandingkan sikap Hinata padanya dengan Toneri, jawabanya sama. Hinata menampakan sikap biasa-biasa saja. berbeda dengan perempuan yang ia temui. Kegirapan apalagi jika menyinggung email. Mereka akan mendesak hingga menurunkan harga diri supaya dapat berhubungan melalui ponsel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

..

.

"Sakura, kau masih mengekor Sasuke-kun?" celetuk temanya.

Mereka berada di koridor. Bersantai di tangga, berbincang-bincang mengenai seputar pelajaran. Berganti cepat topic dengan judul laki-laki. Bila membahas laki-laki, Sakura orang paling terang-terangan. Mengejar Sasuke, siapa lagi.

Sakura memerah, "Aku bukan anak ayam!" protes Sakura.

"Baiklah, akhir-akhir ini kau memang bukan lagi anak ayam. Kau juga sering menghilang, begitu juga dengan Naruto," jelas temannya.

Sakura biasa saja dengan ucapan temannya sampai temannya yang satunya. Berkata.

"Tunggu dulu!" pekik temannya antusias. Ia memberi tatapan intens pada Sakura. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Tak nyaman dengan tatapan temannya kepada dirinya.

"Mungkinkah!? Kalian sudah jadian?" sergahnya.

Sakura membelalak, ia menoleh ke arah samping, "Ka-kau salah paham! Aku hanya sedang ada urusan dengannya, jika aku tidak ada urusan denganya, aku tidak mungkin bersamannya!" bantah Sakura gugup.

Dibelakang temannya terlihat seseorang dari persimpangan koridor lalu lalang. Saat Sakura menemukan rambut pirang, Sakura panic. Menebak-nebak orang yang lewat tadi Naruto atau bukan. Bila orang yang baru saja lalu lalang di persimpangan koridor adalah Naruto, maka betapa jahat Sakura melukai perasaan Naruto yang mungkin mendengar seluruh perkataanya tadi.

Untuk memastikan orang itu apakah benar Naruto, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

Bruk! Terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, suara benda jatuh, mungkinkah Naruto memang di sana?

Ketika Sakura belok di persimpangan. Penampakan Ino merangkul leher Naruto, dan kepala Ino menutupi wajah Naruto. Mereka seperti ciuman. Sakura membelalak. Saat kata ciuman ia sebutkan dalam batinnya. Bertanya-tanya benarkah mereka sedang ciuman.

Lalu tangan Naruto merangkul pinggul Ino. Dengan begitu dugaan Sakura jelas. Bahwa mereka—Ino dan Naruto berciuman.

.

.

.

Seminggu ini Hinata berjuang mati-matian menghadapi ulangan sekolah. Kepintaran Hinata terbilang digaris rata-rata. Hanya saja matematika merusak stabilitas hasil rapot. Yang terpenting Hinata tidak remidiasi diwaktu festival kembanga api. Karena itu sangat menyedihkan. Kejahatan paling sadis!

Jemarinya muak menghitami kotak-kotak kecil pada lembar jawab. Lembar jawabannya pun sangat kecil. Setiap menghitami kotak pada lembar jawaban, punggung siapa saja akan membungkuk. Itu salah satu penderitaan mereka. Sakit pinggang, leher, pantat, kram pada tangan, terakhir perut keroncongan.

Kegiatan Hinata, belajar, makan dan ujian. Membosankan, orang seperti Hinata wajar saja mengeluh. Hinata sempat heran karena banyak orang menganggap Hinata pintar. Ya, memang pintar, bagian tidak pintar pada bidang berhitung saja. Dibandingkan nilai sejarahnya, Hinata mendewai nilai sejarah.

Usai dari ujian sekolah, Hinata belum sepenuhnya tenang. Sebelum papan nilai mereka diperbaruhi, berarti nilai semua siswa terpampang bebas. Siapa saja tau nilai murid yang ada di sekolahan.

Dari sekian mata pelajaran. Sejauh ini aman. Paling mendebarkan menunggu nilai matematika.

Mengingat nilai matematika. Guru privatnya—Itachi dan Sasuke sejak papan nilai penuh, mereka tak ada disekitar daerah tersebut. Lantas Hinata memeriksa nilai Sasuke dan Itachi.

Hinata kian kagum setelah melihat nilai sempurna Uchiha bersaudara. Sebelumnya Hinata sudah menduga nilai Uchiha saudara diatas rata-rata. Namun setelah melihatnya langsung, rasanya berbeda dengan bayangannya. Membuat tercengang.

Dan daftar nilai matematika—yang masih hangat baru keluar dari mesin print, datang juga. Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Apakah itu suara sepatu kuda, gendang yang ditabuh pemukul. Suaranya kira-kira sama.

Guru Kakashi selesai menempelkan daftar ke papan. Kakashi menemukan sosok Hinata yang gugup. Hinata tau Kakashi memperhatikannya. Hinata menatap Kakashi penuh arti. Kakashi tersenyum padanya lalu kembali ke kantor guru.

Senyuman gurunya yang satu itu penuh teka-teki. Apakah senyumannya tadi kabar baik atau Kakashi sedang merayu Hinata.

Hinata susah payah menelan salivanya. Mencari namanya. Ia berharap tidak mudah mencari namanya. Sebisa mungkin membuang-buang waktu. Karena ia ketakutan menghadapi nilainya yang samar-samar.

Saat jemarinya menemukan namanya. Dan angka 65. Hinata tersentak. Ia teriak puas lalu lompat-lompat kecil di tempat. Rambutnya mengembang-ngembang layaknya ubur-ubur sedang berenang. Semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Yatta!" soraknya seraya bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Hinata berlari mencari Uchiha bersaudara.

.

.

.

Orang yang Hinata temui saat perjalanan ke ruangan sastra ialah Itachi. Itachi bersama Pein, baru saja keluar dari ruang kantor guru. Hinata muncul dari persimpangan. Keningnya terbentur dada bidang Itachi waktu berbelok ke persimpangan.

Hinata terhuyung ke belakang nyaris jatuh. Seandainya tangan Itachi tak serefleck tadi, langsung mencengkram lengan Hinata lalu ditarik untuk berdiri tegak.

"Daijobu?" tanya Itachi cemas.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya, "Hmnn," erang Hinata. Ketika pandanganya jernih, Hinata tersenyum sumringah.

"Itachi-san! Nilaiku ada peningkatan!" seru Hinata antusias.

"Bagus, berapa nilai yang kau dapat?"

"Tidak sebagus senpai, 65, tapi aku puas sekali mendapatkan nilai 65!" ujarnya girang.

Itachi lega melihat Hinata puas apa yang telah dia dapat. Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Mendengarkan semua cerita Hinata. Random, tapi menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Hinata saat menceritakan sesuatu. Dan Pein juga menikmatinya.

Dari belakang Itachi, Sasuke bersama Shikamaru berjalan mengarah tempat mereka. Sekali lirikan Hinata mengenali potongan rambut Sasuke yang khas. Membelalak mata Hinata. Senyumanya mengembang hingga deretan giginya terlihat.

"Senpai, aku duluan," Hinata buru-buru membungkuk lalu berlari menuju Sasuke.

Shikamaru sibuk mengajak Sasuke bicara. Perhatian Sasuke teralih karenanya. Saat tangan Hinata mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut. Badanya merinding seketia. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"O, Hinata?" suara Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun! Sudah lihat papan nilaikah?" mata Hinata berbinar-binar.

Sweatdrop, Hinata begitu tiba-tiba bagi Sasuke, "Belum," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata dengan penuh semangat menggandeng Sasuke ke tempat papan pengumunan tanpa memberi tau Sasuke akan diajak ke mana.

Hinata menahan senyumanya hingga lesung pipi kentara. Rambut Hinata bergoyang-goyang layaknya pom-pom pemadu sorak. Helainya sempat menerpa kulit pipi Sasuke. Dan tercium oleh hidung Sasuke. Wangi rambut Hinata, wangi buah anggur.

Sasuke sempat tersadar kenapa ia bisa terseret oleh Hinata. Padahal Sasuke punya kuasa ke mana serta kuasa menuruti seseorang. Biasanya hak yang ia pakai ialah penolakan. Entah seakan-akan haknya kadaluarsa digunakan pada Hinata.

Sesampai di sana dengan girang Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk nilai matematikanya. Sasuke mendapati nilai Hinata 65. Sebenarnya Sasuke kecewa, usahanya mengajari Hinata hanya menyentuh angka 65.

Sasuke berharap lebih dari 65. Tetapi ekspresi kegembiraan Hinata luar biasa. Sasuke sedikit lega, Hinata menerima hasilnya dengan puas.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat nilaiku!" seru Hinata girang.

"Aku sudah lihat,"

"Wa! Ini hebat sekali, Sasuke-kun!" girangnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu tetapi masih mepertahankan cool-side miliknya.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Ini pertama dalam hidupku, dapat menembus nilai standart sekolah,"

Sasuke sedikit tersontak. Ia mengira Hinata pintar. Siapa yang tidak mengira Hinata pintar. Tampilan Hinata begitu menyakinkan bahwa otak Hinata encer.

Belum sempat Hinata dan Sasuke berbincang, penggemar Sasuke mulai mengerubung. Hinata terdorong arus ke belakang. Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah sendirian mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dalam kerumunan penggemar.

"Sasuke-senpai, selamat, ya!" seru penggemarnya.

"Sasuke-kun memang hebat!" seru yang lain.

Sasuke diam, ia hanya memerhatikan Hinata. Tangannya terulur pada Hinata. Hinata tak bisa melihatnya. Toneri menarik lengan kanan Hinata hingga Hinata teralihkan. Hinata menatap Toneri. Bibir Toneri terlalu dekat di matanya.

"Hinata-hime," panggilnya dengan suara sensual.

Tangan Toneri satunya menyelipkan origami bunga di telinga Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu mengganjal celah telinganya. Ia meraba benda tersebut lalu mengenali benda di telinganya.

"Toneri-san?" ia menatap Toneri. Wajah Toneri sangat jelas. Bersih tanpa jerawat bahkan pori-pori wajahnya tertutup rapat. Bercahaya bak rembulan.

Toneri tersenyum, "Bunga itu sebenarnya bonus setiap pembelian karya buku sastra dari organisasiku, kau bisa mendapatkanya gratis dariku."

Senyum Hinata mengembang. Hinata memutar arah tubuhnya. Tangan Toneri tak lagi menyanggah tubuh Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Toneri-san," ujarnya sumringah sampai matanya terpejam membentuk senyuman.

". . . . . ," terdiam Sasuke. Menyaksikan semuanya. Dari awal. Ketika Toneri menipiskan jaraknya dengan Hinata.

Pertama kali dihidup Sasuke. Sasuke merasa kalah. Kenapa?

"Cih, lihat dia, jika wajahnya bukan dari Uchiha, mereka tidak akan memujanya," desis laki-laki.

"Benar katamu, dia hanya beruntung," timpal temannya.

Membeku. Suasana menjadi tegang. Ledekan mereka terdengar Sasuke, semua orang di daerah itu mendengar. Sunyi.

"Minta maaflah," pinta Hinata yang berada di sebelah mereka—para laki-laki yang mengejek Sasuke.

Mereka memandang Hinata, "Hyuuga-san?" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Hinata menatapnya, "Ti-tidak baik membicarakan orang lain apalagi menjelek-jelekkan orang lain," nasehatnya gugup.

Perhatian kini tertuju pada Hinata. Hinata terlalu berani mencelah pembicaraan mereka. Penggemar Sasuke bisa saja membela Sasuke, tapi sekian banyak orang mereka takut berurus dengan laki-laki kasar seperti mereka.

"Aku tak menjelek-jelekkan si Uchiha, Hyuuga-san. Apa aku katakan memang kenyataannya," belanya.

"Benar, si Uchiha bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan Hyuuga apalagi Toneri-senpai. Uchiha terlalu berlebihan-"

Hinata memotong, "Sasuke-kun, sama seperti orang biasa. Sasuke-kun tidak hanya tampan, Sasuke-kun juga berusaha keras mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan," protes Hinata, wajah Hinata memerah karena emosinya.

"Yare~ yare~ Hyuuga-san," ia berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya. Hinata seperti balon merah muda yang siap meledak.

"Kalian keterlaluan menilai orang dari sampulnya saja. itu sangat—sangat, uh, sangat tidak baik!" Hinata melangkah maju. Mereka otomatis mundur satu langkah. Hinata terlihat lucu dimata mereka termasuk Toneri.

Mungkin penggemarnya suka sikap Hinata yang heroic. Sasuke berbeda, ia bertekat menghentikan Hinata. Malu, tentu saja, ia tidak mau terjadi pertengkaran karena masalah kecil. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tak peduli dengan cemo'ohan orang lain tentangnya.

Sasuke mulai maju menghampiri Hinata.

Laki-laki yang mengjelek-jelekan Sasuke kini melambai-lambaikan tangan sejajar dadanya. Bermaksud menyampaikan kata bahwa mereka mengalah, "Baiklah, baiklah, Hyuuga-san tak perlu semarah ini," ujarnya panic.

Toneri merangkul pundak Hinata. Menariknya hingga punggung Hinata menempel dadanya. Kepala Toneri mencodong ke depan, sejajar dengan kepala Hinata. Telinga mereka berdua nyaris bergesekkan. Hinata membelalak, ia terkejut dan nyaris terjungkal. Kekuatan tarikan Toneri tadi kuat.

"Sudahlah, kalian pergi saja daripada sang putri memakan kalian kkkkk," kekeh Toneri—bercanda berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke berada di tempat. Hinata menoleh ke samping. Pipinya hampir menyentuh pipi Toneri. Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. Toneri terkejut mendapati Hinata terlepas dari rengkuhannya. Rambut Hinata sempat mengibas lembut wajah Toneri.

"Ayo, Hinata," ajak Sasuke saat menarik Hinata kesuatu tempat.

Hinata menuruti Sasuke. Dimana pun Sasuke membawanya disana ada penjelasanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dan ia tak menarik—seakan-akan Sasuke marah padanya, tidak, Sasuke tidak melakukannya.

Hingga mereka di koridor yang sepi. Cahaya matahari menyoroti mereka. Pemandangan gedung olahraga tersuguh.

Sasuke berdiri tegak di hadapan Hinata, "Hinata, sudah cukup kau tak perlu membelaku,"

"Tap-tapi, tt-tapi, Sasuke-kun," Hinata tergagap karena terburu-buru.

"Hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi padaku," jelas Sasuke.

"Mereka berlebihan," protes Hinata.

"Iya, memang mereka berlebihan, tidak semua orang sempurna, Hinata,"

"Sasuke-kun—"

Sela Sasuke tergesa-gesa, "Kau melakukannya karena kau merasa berhutang budi padaku, bukan,"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "T-tidak, bukan, bukan seperti itu!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan tidak perlu kau balas. Semuanya kita anggap impas. Jika kau menolaknya, aku menyesal telah membantumu belajar,"

"Itu tidak benar!" seru Hinata. Sasuke terdiam.

Suasana sunyi. Seperti sekolahan sudah kosong dari murid-murid. Yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua.

Hinata menatap mantap Sasuke. Dimata Hinata terbendung airmata. Sasuke bergidik, matanya melebar.

"Sasuke-kun, seorang pekerja keras! Sasuke-kun tidak hanya mengandalkan wajahnya yang tampan. Sasuke-kun perlu berusaha seperti orang lainnya, untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkan! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain salah paham!"

Hening. Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh arti. Sedangkan Hinata berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

Hinata marah karena jalan pikiran orang lain berbeda dengannya, mendang sosok Sasuke. Hinata merasa iba pada Sasuke mendapatkan cemo'ohan, umpatan, pada kesempurnaan Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke orang biasa, sama dengan mereka.

Namun Hinata lupa akan satu hal kecil tapi penting. Bahwa Sasuke seorang laki-laki. Dan pada dasarnya seorang laki-laki acuh tak acuh terhadap omongan orang lain tentang dirinya.

Hinata menitikan airmatanya. Hati Sasuke berdesir.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke sedikit panic.

Hinata berusaha mengusap airmatanya dengan kedua tanganya, "Hingggggg~ hsk! Hsk! Seb-sebenar-nya, ak-ku, tadi, ketakutan, hsk!" ujar Hinata tersendat-sendat.

Hati beku Sasuke mencair. Ia pun merelakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Lantas Sasuke mengusap airmata Hinata dengan jemarinya. Ditelunjuknya menampung airmata Hinata. Mengalir melewati jari telunjuk Sasuke lalu jatuh ke bahwa tanpa membasahi pipi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ino?" Naruto tercekat.

Ino menahan tubuh Naruto. Ino menunggu suara hentakan kaki Sakura menjauh.

Sebelumnya Ino mendapat jatah piket. Ia membersihkan kaca kelas tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Sakura dan teman-temannya. Salah mereka bergosip dengan suara jelas didengar.

Saat Ino keluar dari kelas untuk mengisi air di ember. Ino mendapati Naruto dari seberang koridor, membawa tumpukan kardus, sampai menutupi bibir Naruto. Menuju ke arahnya. Lantas Ino menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto mendengar semua perbincangan Sakura.

Ino teringat dirinya di kereta. Naruto menolongnya. Lantas Ino mengambil keputusan untuk membalasnya.

Saat Naruto berada dekat dengan Ino. Ino menarik lengan Naruto ke belakang, memeluk leher Naruto, berjinjit menyamai tingginya dengan Naruto. Sebisa mungkin terlihat oleh Sakura bahwa mereka sedang berciuman. Padahal kenyataanya Ino hanya memeluk leher Naruto seraya menatap mata Naruto.

Ketika suara hentakan kaki Sakura menjauh Ino melepas Naruto. Ino berusaha menahan gejolak hatinya. Ia sempat terkesan dengan badan Naruto yang keras dan kukuh. Abs perut Naruto gagal disembunyikan oleh seragam sekolah. Karena masih bisa terasa diperut Ino.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Naruto tercengang.

"Diamlah, baka! Aku hanya membayar huntangku!" sahut Ino salah tingkah.

"Apa?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Maksudmu apa itu apa?! Aku membuat Sakura kalap untukmu, tentunya!" wajah Ino memerah. Tanganya bersedekap.

"Ha? Kenapa?" Naruto kian kebingungan.

"Naruto hentikan itu!" tuntutnya kesal seolah-olah Naruto tak mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ino, aku benar-benar tak tau maksudmu,"

"Aku tadi mendengar Sakura, kau pasti juga! Jadi karena aku kasihan padamu, aku menolong harga dirimu!"

Dibalik kebingungan Naruto. Naruto tidak mendengar pembicaraan Sakura. Naruto baru saja datang membawa kardus dari koridor seberang. Dan Naruto tidak tau ada Sakura disekitarnya.

"Memangnya Sakura berkata apa?"

"K-kau-kau, tidak deng-ar?" Ino tergagap.

"Apasih?" Naruto sedikit kesal karena Ino tak menjawabnya langsung malah berbelit.

Ino malu setengah hidup. Bagaimana bisa ia melalukannya tadi! Sia-sia sudah jasanya pada Naruto. Sia-sia Ino membuat Sakura kalap. Sia-sia!

Ino mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, "Kyaaa~! Apa yang barusan aku lakukan!" histerisnya.

Ino meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto tersentak, "Oi! Ino! Mau ke mana?!"

"Diamlah, baka!" sahutnya dari kejahuan.

"Apa kau mau makan!?" Naruto membereskan barangnya yang terserak di lantai, "Tunggu aku, Ino!" seru Naruto.

.

.

.


End file.
